Bittersweet
by mwfte
Summary: Slightly AU Movieverse. Perhaps slightly OOC. An intimate moment between V and Evey in the Shadow Gallery.


**Author's Note:** This is a slightly adult scene between V and Evey. It's not too graphic; I wanted to be tasteful. It may not be to everyone's taste, and I would love to hear from people who loved it and those who didn't. And if there are any typos, please forgive me. I'm not always the best proofreader.

Also, these characters do not, and will never, belong to me. Argh.

* * *

"V, I'm going to head off to bed," Evey said, standing from the couch to stretch. She yawned and turned to the man who remained sitting there, his mask raised to look at her. He turned back to the television, remote in hand, and turned off the DVD player. They had just finished watching an old comedy called _Groundhog Day_; she hadn't enjoyed it much, and V had only chuckled once or twice throughout the whole film. She vaguely wondered why he had wanted to watch it with her, as he did not seem enthused by it.

V stood and faced her. "Yes. I suppose it is quite late." His head tilted down disappointedly for a few moments before he turned to shut off the television. Evey smiled and started to head toward her room. He followed, and they both stopped at the door, an action that had become a custom shortly after she arrived. "Did you enjoy the film?"

She scrunched up her face, which caused V to laugh, and she smiled in response. "Well, you didn't seem to like it, either! You barely moved or laughed. Why did you show it to me?"

He looked to the floor, silent, wondering how to word his response carefully, yet truthfully. He let out a long, slow breath. "It's about a man learning what is truly important in life." His broad shoulders shrugged slightly. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could relive our days over and over until we learned all the proper lessons?"

Evey shook her head. "I wouldn't want that. What if I had to relive the day the fingermen almost raped me?"

V nodded his agreement. "And if I had to relive the day of the fire." He paused. "Yes. You're right. The unexpected is what makes life worth everything we go through."

She opened the door to her room. He was about to leave, but she left the door open as she switched on the light, and then faced him again. "What do you think is important in life?"

He was surprised by that question. "Isn't it obvious?"

She sat on the edge of her bed. "I know that freedom is important to you, and justice. But what about before Norsefire took control, before the Reclamation? You must have had other priorities then."

V had a strong aversion to the subject of his past. He did not remember anything before Larkhill, and what he did remember afterwards was filled with pain and anger. However, a part of him wanted to let Evey in, if only a little. She was, after all, becoming increasingly important to him, and if they were going to be together for a few more months, she was bound to find out. He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him before beginning to pace back and forth.

Every watched him for a little while. She was beginning to grow concerned when he didn't answer. Had she hurt him? "It's all right. You don't have to-"

"I have no memory before the fire." He stopped pacing. There. It was out.

She blushed at having forced him to admit something he seemed ashamed of. She did not know how to react and wrung her hands before placing them in her lap. "I… I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stepped to her, kneeling down before her and putting one of his hands over her own. "Evey…" V reached up to caress the curly locks of her hair. "You must never be afraid of me. You can ask me anything. Do not burden yourself with unnecessary considerations of my feelings. I do not deserve them."

She looked into the deep, dark holes where his eyes would have been if he hadn't been wearing a mask. She slowly touched his mask and allowed her fingertips to drift down the cool side of it. "That isn't true. You saved my life."

He squeezed the warmth beneath his gloved hands and smiled behind the mask. "You are exceedingly generous." He started to stand, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Curious, he studied her face. Her eyes had softened and they were teeming with emotion. He wondered if he dared to hope that she cared for him as much as he cared for her.

She shook her head. "I'm not generous, I'm honest." She stared at him, then, and wished she could see his eyes. Her gaze glided over the mask. Yes, she thought, it will have to do. She closed her eyes and nervously leaned forward to press her warm, full lips to V's cold mask. Her hand stayed on his shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

V closed his eyes behind the mask. She was beautiful. Wonderful. He inhaled sharply, catching her light scent. His hand dared to let go of hers and travel to her side. "Evey…" She had no response to her whispered name, and he wondered if she had heard him. Then, she retreated.

"Stay with me."

He stood. "No. I-"

Evey became frustrated. "I am not a little girl and I am not made of glass. Please, stay." At first she was afraid he would still leave, but then he sat down on the edge of the bed. She turned to the head of the bed and flipped back the blanket, then climbed under the warm cover. She looked up at V expectantly.

He was lost for words _and _action. One would have been bad enough, but both left him feeling awkward and strangely embarrassed. He had never lain next to anyone before. Should I act casual? As if this means nothing to me? He decided to slide under the blanket with her and to lie on his back, as if staring at the ceiling. That seemed safe. He flicked off the light next to the bed. "Good night."

She bit her bottom lip. "V?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…" She flushed, but closed her eyes and pressed on. "I think love is important."

V blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? She was certainly hinting at it, what with inviting him to stay in her bed and saying _that_. A sudden fear gripped him. What did she expect of him? To take off his mask and expose himself? He moved to flip the cover away. "I think I should go to my room."

"V, please…" Her voice broke as she reached out to stop him, cuddling closer. "I don't want to be alone here. I want to be with you. Please let me."

He stopped his movements and paused in thought. He longed to share everything of himself with her, but he did not want to hurt her. Were they both prepared to tell each other every secret they had? There was no way they could be a normal couple; he didn't even know how to be half of one! He rolled over to face her in the darkness. "Evey, are you sure you know what you're saying?" He sighed and lowered his voice, trying to soften the tone of his voice. He lifted a gloved hand to caress her face. "I… I care very much for you, and I do not wish for you to be in a situation you will come to regret."

"V, I love you." With that, she kissed his mask once again and her arms came to hold him against her. She lay on her back, bringing his torso over hers, and looked up. He was trembling; she could feel his body shaking lightly under her hands, and she momentarily wished she could take her admission back.

He shook his head, frustrated as laughter escaped him. He longed to feel her lips on his flesh, but did not feel secure enough to take off any part of his disguise. "Evey, my mask-"

"It's all right. Please just be with me. I need you." Evey began to kiss his neck and shoulder through the cloth of his shirt, her hands running down his back as he moved over her. She stopped kissing him as his right hand took her left one and pushed it into the pillow beneath her head. She closed her eyes as he pushed his forehead and nose against hers.

V's breath was a bit ragged. He could not believe this beautiful woman was under him, kissing his mask as if it were flesh, and declaring her love for him. He savored the sensation of her hands through his clothing, and for the first time in years, he felt like a human being, not just an idea. His put his hands on her shoulder, then slid them down to her breasts. She arched into his palms, and he brought his hands further down to start unbuttoning her shirt. After a few tries with the first button, Evey helped him. Unbuttoning clothing with leather gloves in the dark was harder than he thought it would be. He spread the shirt open and touched her flat stomach. "Evey… You mean more to me than you could ever understand."

"I'll try my best." She ran her hands over his clothed chest and stomach, and then reached to unbutton the fly of his pants.

His hand stopped her. "Are you certain?"

She nodded, then, realizing he couldn't see her, she spoke. "Yes."

He slid her sweatpants and underwear down her legs as she opened his fly. He reached inside his trousers and pulled himself out, as he wanted to spare her exposure to his scarred flesh as much as possible. He tried to guide himself to her, but his nervous shaking made it very difficult, especially when he wasn't sure if he had even had sexual experiences.

Evey reached down herself and guided him inside her. He gasped as he slid in, and held absolutely still. She kissed his mask again. "It's all right." She pushed up against him with her hips, and his hips moved to meet hers.

V held himself up on his elbows and knees, his hands on her shoulders as his movements quickened. He rested his face against hers, longing for the contact of her skin. The hair of his wig brushed her face with each push. His emotions were overwhelming him. He was overjoyed as well as frightened. He would, in many ways, be a new person after this, and he would need to learn to be that person properly. He was thankful that Evey was the woman to guide him.

He drove deep one last time, his voice and breath catching as he emptied himself into her. He looked down at her face in the darkness, wishing her could see her face. "Evey…" He rolled off of her and faced her. After a few minutes of silence, he blushed beneath his mask. "You weren't finished. I'm sorry."

She smiled and placed a kissed on his masked cheek. "It's all right, V. I love you." Evey squeezed his arm. "Good night."

V lay there, listening for the tell-tale deep breathing that signaled she was asleep. It came shortly after her words, and he sighed with relief. He slowly untangled himself from her arms and turned around, tears starting to form beneath his mask. He buried his face in his hands in despair, knowing he could never abandon his purpose, even for her.


End file.
